The present invention relates to an improved stem, and more particularly, to an improved stem for a bicycle which provides easy and convenient angle adjustment of the stem.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stem for a bicycle, said stem comprising a lateral member 1, a column member 2 and a sleeve 3 wherein the lateral member 1 is securely attached on the upper portion of the column member 2. It can be readily appreciated that the angle between the column member 2 and the lateral member 1 is fixed, that is to say, it cannot be adjusted. In addition, the sleeve 3 which clamps a handlebar 4 is welded to the lateral member 1 and cannot be adjusted.